


Toothbrushes, shoes and ceiling fans, Oh my!

by Random__Fangirl



Series: Cracktastic marvel one shots! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arguing, Avengers Family, Awesome Bucky Barnes, Awesome Sam Wilson, Birthday Wishes, Birthdays, Bucky Barnes-centric, Bucky does too, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Frenemies Bucky Barnes & Sam Wilson, Gen, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Sam Wilson-centric, Sam and Bucky are not good Bros, Sam plays pranks, Steve Rogers's Birthday, Steve is a senior citizen, Tony Being Tony, Tony Stark has a sense of humor, Tony Stark is funny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 08:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random__Fangirl/pseuds/Random__Fangirl
Summary: Bucky gulped. He had no idea what to do. Could him and Sam even get along? Could they do that for Steve? Could they stop fighting until Thursday? Then Bucky turned to Sam and he knew immediately that they were thinking the same thing. Of course they couldn't.____________or____________When Steve is disappointed and Bucky and Sam just wanna argue.Cue epic prank warPURE CRACK and CRAZINESS





	Toothbrushes, shoes and ceiling fans, Oh my!

It was Steve's birthday and the fourth of July. He was turning one-hundred today and was currently trying to figure out what to do with tony Stark's birthday presents...

He had gotten him a Life alert system and a wheelchair and let's just say that it prompted a lot of laughing when the package was opened... In the end he decided to give it to charity and he ignored the comment about him being to good for this world (courtesy of Clint).

As Steve walked down the halls he was smiling widely. He was so happy. For once his two best friends where getting along and had not even broken one thing.... His one birthday wish was that they would be nice to each other for one week but as he remembered why this was his birthday wish his smile started to rapidly fade. It had happened the morning before this one.

.................................................

He usually tolorated his best friends even though they never got along, EVER. But this morning, the morning before his birthday had been the tipping point of this tolerance....

It had been a morning like any other....

He had had his morning coffee and made eggs for the team and like always Sam and Bucky we're not at The Breakfast Table. Instead of them being at the breakfast table they were in his room. He had figured this out when as he was walking back to his room, with his coffee in hand he could hear through his door two men loudly arguing....and not just any men, it was Sam and Bucky.

"Come on bird boy, was that really something you had to do!"

"I have no idea what you are talking about, robo arm!"

"Yes you do. YOU THREW MY TOOTHBRUSH INTO THE TOILET"

"IT WAS AN ACCIDENT"

"NO IT WASN'T"

"YES IT WAS"

"WASN'T"

"WAS"

"WASN'T"

"WAS"

Steve sighed as he heard a loud crash. Why couldn't these two just get along for once?.... He slowly opened the door to his room fearful on seeing what they might have broken...

When the door opened he saw the guilty faces of the two turn to him and looking around at the room he sighed....

They had somehow thrown his TV across the room breaking it and his bed in the process. He looked back at them and then watched in unamusement as they both simultaneously pointed at each other. "He did it".

Before he could even register What came out of his mouth, he was speaking to them "you know I hate it when you two fight. In fact I think for my one birthday wish I will wish that you will stop fighting. I wish that you two could get along for the next week. Do you think you can do that? Do you think that you can stop fighting until Thursday? Do you think that is even possible for you to do? Because honestly at this point I don't even know."

And with that he sighed (he seems to do that a lot) and he walked out of the room. This was going to be a long week.

...............................................

Bucky gulped. 

He had no idea what to do.

Could him and Sam even get along? 

Could they do that for Steve? 

Could they stop fighting until Thursday?

Because Steve was defintly right, at this point no one even knew if they would ever get along.... 

Buckys thoughts were racing and he had no idea what the answers to his questions were but, when he turned to Sam he knew immediately that they were thinking the same thing. 

There was no way that was going to happen.

.................................................

It has been two days and as far as Steve ( and Natasha ) knew bucky and Sam had been getting along perfectly. They had had some serious Improvement according to steve. They have even been hugging each other and giving compliments.... It was so nice to see them get along...

But unfortunately this was not what was happening.....

Over the course of the two days they had been provoking each other trying to get one to break so that the other would be the favorite of Steve's..... So far Sam's clearly Marked leftovers have been eaten...... Bucky's brand new pair of shoes had been stolen........ And both of their walls were covered in a sickly shade of green paint And now for some strange reason the new punching bags Sam had bought for himself was broken.

"Come on Bucky, really. Was this necessary" "I just bought these."

Bucky scoffed and then glared "I had just bought my new shoes"

"How was I supposed to know they were yours"

"They clearly had my name on the side and why else would I have found them in your room shredded to pieces" Bucky said still holding the glare

"You have no reason to believe that was me"

"They had a note stuck on them that said 'haha Revenge'" bucky said, his glare growing more intense.

"You, Still have no proof" Sam singsoned in an annoying voice.

"IT WAS IN YOUR HANDWRITING, YOU DUMB BIRD"

And just as Sam was getting ready to punch Bucky in the face steve just had to walk in.....

Suddenly what was going to be a punch turn into a friendly hug. Squeezing Bucky tight in his arms he leaned in and whispered into his ear threateningly "we will continue this later, robo arm".

After releasing Bucky they both turned and smiled at Steve, giving him a little wave. He waved back and smiled, copying their actions. It was finally good to see his friends getting along.Walking towards then Steve said "so I see you two are happy about being friends, finally"

And the reply he got with a semi-strained "yeah we're totally friends" from Sam.

Then from Bucky's mouth came the four words "the bestest of friends"

when Steve left they both turned to each other "I cannot believe we just said that" 

"I know right"

.......................................................

It's now been 6 days and so far neither had killed the other....

Tony was started to get suspicious that they weren't exactly holding up their side of the bargain (and he was right). But Steve, like always, knew nothing about what the two were actually doing.

More pranks had ensued and it was honestly quite odd that no one questioned why Bucky's hair was dyed pink.... Nor Why Sam's tv was super glued to the ceiling.... And quite honestly really weird that no one even questioned why both of them we're constantly buying new shoes and saying the old ones 'broke'....

And because no one asked..., no one knew.....

And because no one knew.... Steve was oblivious.

There had been a mission at one point about 2 days ago and quite honestly it had gone well. Mostly it had only gone well because Steve was paired with Sam and Bucky... Him being such close rage the two hadn't got into any fights, nothing had gotten broken, and no one got horribly injured like before (don't ask). For this everyone was grateful.

And in the end Steve had fully believed that his friends had completed his promise. 

(Actully To an extent they had. I mean they hadn't punched each other or caused physical harm. They had only played vaguely innocent pranks.) 

Steve once again was happy. Even if at exactly 12:01 midnight on Thursday he heard a crash and then his friends voices.

"WHY WOULD YOU THROW A CEILING FAN AT ME"

"IT'S PAST MIDNIGHT, BABY. WE'RE FINALLY FREE! "

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. This is inspired by a text post I saw on Tumblr. I saw it and I just love these two and there semi-agressive relationship, so I had to write it.  
> This work is part of my collection of weird, marvel, crack fics that I have written. So if you liked this one feel free to check out the rest
> 
> And also if anyone has a request for a crack one shot that they just want to read, I am open to all request as long as you know that they will be completed it the order that inspires me.


End file.
